


Love is...

by mintchocthusiast (hwanghyunjin03)



Series: seungjin canon universe [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, from january 2020, just hyunjin worrying over seungmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwanghyunjin03/pseuds/mintchocthusiast
Summary: Seungmin catches a flu and Hyunjin is just really worried.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Series: seungjin canon universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961020
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101





	Love is...

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo~ This was requested by someone months ago! You know who you are. And the plot is supposed to take place in the first week of January 2020. Enjoy reading!

As the fan signing event ends, one by one SKZ members leave the hall and return to the waiting room. Hyunjin is tailing behind Seungmin when he notices the younger guy is repeatedly touching and massaging the area of his throat. Concerned, he picks up the pace and strides next to Seungmin, tilting his head over worriedly.

“Is your throat hurting?” Hyunjin asks, frowning concernedly.

Heaving out a heavy sigh, Seungmin nods as his fingers gently press against his throat. It’s a habit of his whenever his throat begins to get itchy or sore. “A bit. No matter how much water I drink, it doesn’t go away. Cough drops don’t really work either,” he whines softly, pursing his lips into a thin line.

Hyunjin naturally snakes his arm around Seungmin’s waist and rests his hand comfortably there, pulling him close, and Seungmin drapes his arm on Hyunjin’s shoulders, leaning his head over. “Get it checked at the hospital if it doesn’t get better tomorrow.”

Seungmin hums and nods in response. “Will do.” He turns to look at Hyunjin with his pair of doe eyes, tilting his head slightly. Lips pulling into a cheeky smile, he says, “You look a little sexy today, especially with that choker.”

Hearing his remark, Hyunjin chokes on air, eyes growing wide, completely flustered. Seungmin bursts into a soft giggle watching crimson red spread across Hyunjin’s cheeks. His ears are spitting fire as well.

“Cute,” is all Seungmin said before breaking away from Hyunjin’s grip and leaving the older guy by himself in the hallway. It’s not his first time being called _‘sexy’_ by Seungmin, in fact, several times already, but he really can’t get used to it.

"You can't call me _sexy_ , and then _cute_ thirty-seconds later!"

Only Seungmin's giggles can be heard after that.

The first thing Hyunjin sees when opening his eyes in the morning is the empty space on the other side of his bed, space where Seungmin usually sleeps. He reaches his hand out and feels the mattress with his palm. _Cold_. Seungmin must have woken up early to get his throat checked. Shifting his weight around his bed, he fumbles for his phone. There’s a text from Seungmin saying that he’s going to the hospital with their manager. It’s sent at around 8am. His eyes briefly flicker to the time; almost 9am now. _Let me know when you’re done_ , he sends a reply before getting up to get ready to go to the company.

A text message comes in when Hyunjin is in the kitchen, devouring his usual Froot Ring cereals, with a spoonful of cereals halfway through his mouth. He stares blankly at the text message he’s just received from Seungmin.

**SKZ Seungminnie**

Hyunjin-ah

I caught the flu

Influenza Type A…

I’ll explain everything at the dorm soon

Seungmin rarely gets sick. Out of all of them, Seungmin is the one who takes care of himself the most. On a very cold day, he would prefer to wear warm comfortable clothes rather than a fashionable one. He says, health comes first, and he always wants to do his best for fans. The enormous amount of effort he’s put on himself is incredible, and sometimes even Hyunjin looks up at him, though Seungmin is technically younger than him by six months. 

Standing at the door is Hyunjin, who’s anxiously waiting for Seungmin’s arrival. The younger guy tells him that he’d be arriving at the dorm soon, and Hyunjin is ready to greet him first.

_Beep._ The door is opened and there Seungmin is, his head peeking through the door with only his eyes and eyebrows visible to Hyunjin because of the mask and the cap he’s wearing. His eyes quickly crinkle into pretty half-moon shapes when meeting Hyunjin’s eyes, high-likely that he’s smiling brightly underneath the mask. Hyunjin slowly traces Seungmin’s half-face with his eyes. Despite covering almost his whole face, Seungmin is still looking so handsome, or maybe Hyunjin is just in love. Love usually does _things_ to people who are in love.

“Are you okay?” Hyunjin asks, pouting. He doesn’t move from his spot, tilting his head slightly.

“My throat is sorer than yesterday, but I’m okay. Don’t worry,” Seungmin assures, slipping his shoes off and stepping inside. His voice is a little muffled behind the mask.

Then, Hyunjin hears sniffling, twice. “Runny nose?”

Seungmin hums in response. “It started early this morning.” He stands quite a distance in front of Hyunjin, not stepping any closer.

Silence. Neither of them says a word. The air is tense.

“Hyunjin ah.”

“Hm?”

“I have to go home for a week.”

Seungmin explains that the doctor advises him to be quarantined because the flu is contagious, and as more symptoms show up later, it’d be more easily spread to others. After discussing with their manager, he decides that he should stay at home rather than the dorm. That way he can avoid infecting the members and gets more rest as well.

_How thoughtful_ , is the first thing that comes up in Hyunjin’s mind when he hears that. All the time that Hyunjin has known the younger guy, Seungmin has always been a kind and thoughtful person. He couldn’t be even more perfect with his most considerate nature.

Seungmin moves around their shared room, from one side to another, picking up a few of his things and clothes, stuffing them all neatly into a small suitcase laying open on the floor. Sitting on the bottom bunk bed is Hyunjin, whose glistening eyes are attentively following every movement of his boyfriend around the room. He wants to help, but the younger guy isn’t letting him to, partially because Hyunjin is generally clumsy and he would probably slow him down instead, so Hyunjin just stays there and watches him quietly.

“Aren’t you supposed to be at the company right now?” Seungmin asks, folding his clothes. 

“After I send you off.” In Hyunjin’s grip is Seungmin’s plush puppy, the one that he hugs to sleep. He holds it out to Seungmin. “Don’t forget your puppy.”

Seungmin briefly looks at the plush toy before meeting eyes with Hyunjin. His eyes crinkle into pretty crescents. “You keep it. You can hug it in case you miss me at night.”

Hyunjin doesn’t say anything after that, staring down at the brown plush puppy. His heart begins to feel stuffy and heavy. It doesn’t truly hit him yet that Seungmin, his Seungmin, won’t be around for a few days.

“Can I hug you?” 

Both of them are standing at the door, Seungmin is ready to go home. His luggage is long gone, their manager helps him to bring it down. Their hands are tightly interlocking to each other, neither of them wants to let go.

Seungmin gives him a pair of sad eyes before shaking his head. “Sorry. I don’t want you to get sick too.”

Hyunjin’s mouth quirks downward dramatically, lips jutting out into a pout. “I’ll miss you a lot,” he mumbles, chest feeling a lot heavier now. The realization of Seungmin’s going home is finally creeping on him.

“I’ll video call you every day,” Seungmin promises, lightly rubbing his thumb against Hyunjin’s skin, in an attempt to comfort the older guy.

“Get well soon.”

Seungmin’s eyes crinkle, one slightly bigger than another. “I will.” Reluctantly, he pulls his hand away, breaking their locked hands. Before stepping out of the door, Seungmin kisses his hand and blows it towards Hyunjin, making his heart flutter and breaking into a small smile.

Not even ten minutes after Seungmin leaves, Hyunjin is already texting Seungmin telling him that he misses him. It’s true, and maybe Hyunjin just wants a little dose of affection since he hasn’t gotten much for today. He slips his shoes on, slings his backpack on his shoulders, finally ready to leave and head to the company for a lesson before having a schedule later on. Feeling a buzz from his phone, he quickly checks it. Seungmin only replies with a laughing emoticon, making Hyunjin pout sulkily at that. His hand is reaching for the doorknob when a video call comes.

Hyunjin’s face lights up instantly, lips stretching into a giddy smile.

“You clingy baby,” is the first thing Seungmin says once Hyunjin picks up the call.

Hyunjin scowls. “I’m _your_ clingy baby.”

“That’s right.” A soft giggle escapes Seungmin’s mouth and Hyunjin’s heart melts into puddles. The sound he loves the most. He misses the giggles already. “Let’s hold on a bit, okay? Just text me at any time, and I’ll call you. Unless it’s sleeping time, then I can’t be bothered to pick it up.”

Hyunjin lets out a sigh, eventually nodding, not once tearing his gaze away from his boyfriend. Seungmin looks so small and cute through the screen.

“You have to rest well, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Drink a lot of water.”

“Okay.”

“Take your medicine on time.”

“Okay.”

“Eat even if you don’t have an appetite.”

“Okay.”

“Don't be too strict on yourself and just rest, okay?”

“Okay.”

Silence falls upon them. 

“Anything more?” Seungmin asks, anticipating.

“Oh. One more.” Seungmin raises his eyebrows curiously and Hyunjin smiles sweetly. “I love you.”

Seungmin giggles softly, pleased. “Okay. I love you, too I have to hang up. Talk to you later, my baby.”

There’s no day goes by without Hyunjin thinking about Seungmin and worrying over him, and every day Seungmin has to assure him that he’s doing fine. Even in the mid schedules, Hyunjin thinks of him. 

Hyunjin just misses Seungmin, and worries about him, all the time.

Despite the younger guy telling him to text him any time of the day, Hyunjin isn’t willing to disturb Seungmin’s resting time, so he ends up texting him as often as he can, and video calling him once a day just right when Seungmin is ready to sleep.

On the third day of Seungmin’s absence, Hyunjin receives the video call while he’s resting from practicing for an award show, which takes place on the next day. They have been practicing with a new dance formation since they’re missing one member. He sits at the corner of the dance practice room, ignoring the teasing and whistling from his members. When he picks up the call, Seungmin is wrapped cozily in his blanket, his face is dim due to the lack of lighting. They exchange greetings and a few words before Seungmin turns a little serious, which scares Hyunjin a bit.

“I was expecting you to have me calling you at least thrice a day. Not once a day.” Seungmin scowls, knitting his eyebrows. He's upset. “Do you not miss me?”

Hyunjin’s eyes widen, panicked. “What do you mean? I miss you like crazy, okay. Just, you’re sick and I want you to rest well. That’s all.”

“Aw, my sweet boyfriend,” Seungmin coos adorably through the screen, smiling brightly. But then, he sighs dramatically. “I miss hugging you. It’s strange to not get my daily dose of your warmth.”

“And it’s strange to not get my daily dose of your touch.”

Seungmin frowns at that. “Excuse me. Since when do I touch you daily?”

“When we kiss." Hyunjin wiggles his eyebrows teasingly. "Your hands are everywhere all over me.”

Seungmin glows red. “I did not do that,” he says defensively.

Hyunjin raises an eyebrow, giggling softly. “You definitely do that.”

On the sixth day, Hyunjin receives a few text messages.

**SKZ Seungminnie**

I’m all recovered

God, I miss you SO much

Will be at the dorm in five minutes

Can’t wait to hug you and be drunk in your scents

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you've enjoyed reading! Kudos and comments are high appreciated! :>
> 
> I'll leave my cc here: [cc](https://curiouscat.me/mintchocthusiast)


End file.
